


Hitting the Heart

by Melinique



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kid Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinique/pseuds/Melinique
Summary: A series of mostly unrelated Denny (Dean/Benny) one-shots.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Saint of the Sinners - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Dean Singer (formerly Winchester) is known for a few things, being a male alpha whom doesn’t care about his secondary gender or finding his soul mate. He has an unrivaled knowledge of classic cars and ‘70s-‘80s rock music, and an exemplary service as an ex-marine. However, his carefully constructed life post-military begins to unravel when he realizes his feelings for his alpha best friend might not be quite as platonic as he had thought and that his friend might just be concealing a secret that could change everything about their friendship. 
> 
> Contains Adult themes. 
> 
> Author’s Note: 1) I’m not getting into the finer details, but I just decided to start doing a series of unrelated Denny one-shots but instead of them being posted as separate stories like I’d been doing, I’m going to start collecting the new ones here. 2) The title of this collection actually comes from my favorite mobile game. 3) The name of this particular one-shot comes from the Janet Devlin song Saint of the Sinners.
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural and all characters wherein belong to their respective owners, I do not own them nor have I ever claimed to, I’m just playing around with them.
> 
> Other: 1) A huge thank you to my wonderful beta from the Stanford Daze series, The Lost Book of Chuck, Vampire Rescue Mission, Creole Pie, Lost Bones, Hellbound, Hidden Within, Pocket Sized Angel, Another Number, and whose now acting as my beta for this story, vrskaandrea. 2) Also a huge thank you to my - who I’m referring to as - secondary beta, Wildfire’s Flame for agreeing to jump onboard. 3) Any remaining errors are solely my own.

**Prologue**

In the world in which Dean Singer lives, most people fall into one of three categories: An Alpha, a Beta, or an Omega. Put simply an Alpha is typically dominant in the relationship and social settings while an Omega feels freer to make their own choices but is more submissive. A Beta is generally neutral but can be dominant to an Omega and submissive to an Alpha. In this world, these terms are also what some call secondary genders.

Anyone can be anything regardless of gender. A male Omega could become pregnant but a male Beta or Alpha could not, female Omega’s and Beta’s could also become pregnant but a female Alpha could not. There are ruts and heats involved as well as genital knotting and growling/snarling often occur. Ruts can typically occur once a month in a healthy person but can also be less or more depending on the person’s history. Alpha’s can also be very protective and aggressive especially if threatened.

A Beta does not have as strong a sense of smell as an Alpha or even an Omega but are often considered buffers between Alpha’s and Omegas. They are not as aggressive as an Alpha but neither are they as submissive as an Omega. They are considered more stable and able to calm situations or break up any fights that may happen. They are still quite willing and capable of having sex with anyone.

Finally there is the Omega. They tend to be smaller but not always than their counterparts. They tend to be the ones whom also get pregnant the most. They have heats instead of ruts but these again occur approximately once a month for a healthy person but can fluctuate depending on circumstances. Omegas usually have the biological need to be sated, to feel claimed while Alpha’s want to do the claiming or “knotting.” Beta’s will do what they feel comfortable with their partners. There can be nesting involved with Omega’s as well as scenting and biting.

**Saint of the Sinners - Part 1**

Dean laid half under Baby as the oil slowly dripped into the pan. He always timed Baby’s yearly oil change with the anniversary of his brother Sam’s death, because it was simply the only thing he could function well enough to do that day. Being an ex-marine, it was one of the few things he hated. He didn’t always have time to shutdown and stop functioning but even then, it wasn’t something he could keep from happening either.

Dean had liked his commanding officer Cain but a lot of the other officers who served under the same guy hadn’t liked him. They believed the rumors that Cain had murdered his own brother in cold blood. They never bothered to learn the truth. Cain had accidentally shot and killed his little brother Abel when Cain had still been too young to realize guns could kill someone. He had believed guns only had water in them and none were actually lethal. He hadn’t known and that made the nightmares even more problematic. Dean had been the only one in a long time to help Cain through one of his ‘bad’ days and Cain in turn watched out for Dean’s own nightmares. He helped Dean to learn coping mechanisms to better deal with his trauma and to keep others at a distance.

Cain’s parents Adam and Eve had more or less tossed him to the wolves after Abel’s death. He ended up getting shuffled around from foster home to foster home until he was seventeen when he was taken in by a friendly couple, Joseph and Anna who had a daughter named Colette. They hadn’t liked it when Cain and Colette ended up involved but they hadn’t kicked him back to the agency like he’d honestly expected. Instead they had watched Cain grow into a man; a man who chose to go into the military to serve his country the best way he knew how. 

Cain had been a hard man. He was disciplined and rigid. He had to be that way growing up or he wouldn’t have survived being bounced from one foster home to the next. He didn’t make decisions hastily and was not into any downtime. He had learned at an early age that hard work was the only way to keep from flying apart. He had to be tough. He had to be stern. He had to protect those under his command. He knew what war could do if you weren’t prepared. He knew death would follow swiftly and without mercy. He was toughest on those he wanted to survive and he wanted his whole regiment to survive.

After Cain’s first deployment ended, he ended up marrying Colette. In the ten years Dean knew Cain he’d been to all but one of Cain and Colette’s anniversary parties and that was only because his deployment had actually been different than Cain’s for once. By that point, Cain was no longer technically Dean’s commanding officer. Dean had been promoted to Commander and while Cain still held a higher rank, Dean no longer directly answered to Cain…so, that ended up being one of the rare occurrences where they weren’t deployed together.

Dean would never forget the blood spatter and bits of bone and skin hitting him when Cain was shot in the head on their last deployment together. Dean never realized the animalistic screech he heard was coming from him as he caught Cain’s body when the man fell backwards, his normally bright blue eyes forever closed. The pain Dean felt as Cain’s blood coated his arms made him freeze like he had when Sam had died all those years ago.

If it hadn’t been for Castiel Shurley (Cas), a fellow marine and a childhood friend, he would’ve gotten himself killed that day as well. Cas had saved him and pulled him out of the crossfire when all Dean could do was stare vacantly. He would later learn he screamed for both Cain and Sam before Cas had been able to get him to focus on the gun in his hand and the enemy that was still shooting at them. He still couldn’t remember all the details that happened after Cain went down. The doctors said it was post traumatic stress but Dean couldn’t care less what it was called. All he knew was that his commanding officer and one of his best friends was dead.

Dean tried to stay in touch with Cain’s wife Collette when he was sent home on medical leave. Tried being the operative word as he quickly found himself drifting away from her due to the amount of pain and guilt even unfounded that he felt each time he was near her. Dean knew Colette didn’t blame him for Cain’s death but this was the final straw that broke the back of the proverbial camel. His mind became full of one repeating reframe; he was poison and everyone he was close too would die.

Cain hadn’t realized it when he first met Dean but most of his regiment would fall the same day he did; but not Dean. Dean would endure, not the same as he was before he went in but still he would be alive, unlike his brother. Dean shook his head. He didn’t want to go down that particular road right now but felt the memory take shape regardless.

Dean had watched as John, his father, had killed Sam in a drunken rage. Sam had only been eleven years old while Dean had just turned fifteen a few months prior. Dean grit his teeth as the smells and sounds of that night filtered thru his consciousness as he finished up the oil change on the only good thing that came from being his father’s son. They had been in yet another ramshackle motel room and Dean had left Sam alone for a few minutes. Their father hadn’t been there when Dean stepped out to grab a couple of pops from the soda machine in the lobby of the motel. He had only been gone for minutes, just a few lousy minutes. But he supposed that was all it took.

The guilt rolled thru Dean just like it had the first time he realized that Sam was gone. Pushing up from the ground, he leaned against the black shiny car before shutting the hood and wiping his hands on a red rag that he laid nearby. He stumbled slightly against the car as he remembered stepping back inside that ratty motel to find Sam pinned against the wall by their drunken father. Dean had never seen the man so incensed and so not like his father but it didn’t even register. The only thing that registered was Sam was being hurt.

Dropping the pop cans, he had rushed John and been thrown across the room and into the wall to the left of his brother. He had felt John’s hand tighten on his throat when Sam had tried to step in. John had simply shrugged Sam off and when Sam hit the edge of the bed frame with his forehead, he never got back up like Dean did. Dean completely lost his mind when he realized Sam was dead. He had damn near killed John when the police finally arrived. Some concerned citizen had heard the screams and had called the police but Dean was so far gone they had to sedate him to get him to leave Sam’s dead body.

Dean swallowed hard as he centered himself with the feel of the hard lines of the black ’67 Impala under his hand. He hated that he always found himself remembering that bleak awful day and then wondering what could have been done different to save Sam.

Sighing, Dean licked his lips unconsciously as he picked up the beer he had sat on the workbench. He had long quit referring to John as his father even several years prior to the incident with Sam but never did he think John would actually hurt one of them. After all, he was the only parent they had left. Dean and Sam’s mother Mary had died in a house fire when Dean was only four years old and Sam was still in diapers. Scrubbing a hand down his face, he took a long pull of the alcohol, trying to numb himself to the pain of his life and to forget the horror of his memories.

The night Sam died, Dean ended up driving his way to his ‘uncle’ Bobby’s as soon as he was conscious enough to do so. Bobby had always been more of a father to both Dean and Sam than John since Dean could remember. The fact that Dean was fifteen and didn’t even have his drivers permit didn’t mean he hadn’t known how to drive the Impala since he was old enough to see out the front windshield without needing a booster seat. Bobby took one look at the bloodied and bruised teenager and without a word ushered the physically and mentally exhausted teen into his home. Dean shook and his words wouldn’t come when Bobby asked where Sam was at. All he could do was stare off as tears slid down his face and Bobby instantly knew what was wrong with the broken soul in front of him.

Dean was sixteen before all the paperwork had been filed and Bobby had been able to legally take custody of him. He even asked if he could have his last name changed to match Bobby’s and the older man agreed. Dean hadn’t minded the idea of calling Bobby dad, but Bobby didn’t like it, so he didn’t. A few months later, Bobby got a phone call from someone claiming to know John and needing to get in touch with him. When Bobby refused to tell her where John was at, the woman on the other end of the phone indicated she was a close friend of Kate Milligan, Adam’s mother. Adam was John’s 5-year-old son. To say that Dean was confused and hurt and angry were understatements and Dean refused to let Bobby tell the woman, Jasmine about him. It was bad enough knowing the woman was calling because the kids’ mother had died from a heart attack.

Dean only relented - years later - when he heard Adam had been in an accident while driving to school. He had been at Collette’s on one of his rare visits when Bobby’s call came in that Adam had been hospitalized due to a car wreck. A drunken driver had swung left of center and pushed into Adam’s car, totaling it. Adam was lucky to have survived.

Collette had helped Dean get to his half brother and she helped Dean realize he was being an ass for not telling Adam about himself. This led to the two of them starting off rocky, but by the time Adam graduated - an event Dean missed due to being deployed again, but one Cas had been able to record for Dean - they’d been on more brotherly terms. Dean had also sent Cas with a gift for Adam which was enough money to put Adam through college. What Dean didn’t know until later was that Cas had added enough to cover Adam’s college expenses as well.

**xXxXx**

Dean and Cas would often come visit with Adam when they were stateside. On one of these occasions when Adam was on fall break Adam had reluctantly and very embarrassedly admitted to the two alphas he was an omega and was dating Cas’ older brother, Michael. The first part of Adam’s confession hadn’t surprised Dean since he’d suspected as much since the first time he met Adam. However, the latter statement had Cas wide-eyed since while Michael was an alpha, he’d never expressed interest in a male of any secondary gender. It made family dinner nights interesting to say the least.

Bobby ended up dying the same year as Cain did and Dean lost the only man he considered his father right after losing his main mentor in Cain. It didn’t take long for Dean to file the paperwork to take a temporary leave of absence to deal with Bobby’s death. Nobody even questioned when Cas went with him, even if they didn’t actually believe Cas’ excuse of his son, Jack being ill. The fact that only Cas and Dean were really aware of the son Cas had with his mate Meg before her tragic death in the delivery room eleven years ago didn’t help with the viability of that statement. Jack was born the year before Dean’s son Ben so Jack and Ben were really close.

Dean and Cas had about jumped out of their skin when they learned their mutual - more Dean’s than Cas’ though - friend Benny had also followed them on shore leave. What his excuse was to be able to leave the regiment, they had no clue and Benny never told them what he said to his superior officers to be granted permission to leave. To be honest, Dean never bothered to ask either. He was simply grateful to have Cas and Benny with him when he had to deal with funeral arrangements and with calling his ex fiancée, Lisa Braeden.

Lisa Braeden was the mother of Dean’s then ten year old son. Telling Ben and Lisa about Bobby’s death was another hard thing Dean had to do in a long list of hard things in his life. He and Lisa were not really on speaking terms but he wanted his son Ben to be able to say goodbye to Bobby. He also had to get in touch with his younger daughter Emma whom was only seven years old and had been staying with Gabriel - Cas’ older brother and Michael’s younger brother. Dean knew that Ben was going to be devastated because while Bobby was ‘a grumpy old man’, he genuinely cared about the boy and Ben knew that. He wasn’t to sure about how Emma was going to react simply due to the fact that she didn’t have much to do with Bobby.

Ben and Emma both have separate omega mothers but due to some bizarre laws concerning unmated parents, the alpha could take the child if they so desired. Dean didn’t like the law but he didn’t argue over it considering the fight he had to go through to prove Ben was his son. Lisa had not been happy when Dean had taken custody of Ben but Lisa still got a significant amount of time with Ben - thanks in large part to Gabriel - so, she tended to try to keep her animosity towards Dean to herself. He had also endured being drugged and raped by Emma’s mother whom stole his sperm and once Emma was born started sending him orders for child support…yeah, no. That wasn’t going to happen. His answer was to take custody of her from her uncaring mother, Lydia. Emma had only been seven years old when Bobby died.

Ben and Emma spent a significant amount of time with their ‘uncle’ Gabriel when Dean was deployed as did Cas’ son Jack. Gabriel would often help out with Bobby’s salvage yard and hence the three children would frequently be running thru the salvage yard with Gabriel yelling at them to be careful of rusted metal. Dean knew all three children deserved to say their own goodbyes to Dean’s father and knew he had to make sure they were present. Cas had already said he would bring Jack to the funeral but to get Lisa to agree to bring Ben as well may be difficult.

Ben spent the majority of the funeral clinging to Dean while Emma gravitated more toward Adam. What Adam was doing at the funeral, Dean didn’t know since he didn’t think Adam had ever met Bobby. It wasn’t until after the funeral that Dean cracked up laughing watching the glaring contest Emma was in with Michael.

Benny had been the one to find Dean late that night, drunk at Bobby’s grave. He ended up driving Dean home before making the mistake of depositing Dean in bed. Dean latched onto Benny and wouldn’t let go, giving Benny no other choice than to lay down next to him. Dean would fall asleep - pass out - scenting Benny.

After Dean’s leave was over, he, Cas, and Benny reported back. Dean would begin pulling strings to make sure Cas and Benny would always be deployed with him. It didn’t always work, but it did most of the time.

Dean having been a commanding office, a CO since before Cain had died…he too knows the weight that comes with losing men under his command. But one late night on a roadside in Afghanistan, he was on a routine patrol with Cas and Benny and a few others. He was alert and on edge despite his encampment’s belief their tour was going to be easy. Something just kept niggling at the back of Dean’s mind as they went about their evening and when Cas then Benny turned up missing during the night Dean had gone looking for them only to end up captured by insurgents.

Dean had left word with another commanding officer, Crowley that he had missing members of his regiment and had gone against orders to go looking for them. When Cain had been shot and Dean had been the one to catch him, this had been so much worse than that, leaving Dean nearly catatonic.

The enemy figured out fairly quickly that torturing Dean wouldn’t get them anything they wanted. He was too loyal, too honest to fold due to being tortured. He was also extremely stubborn and was willing to sacrifice himself if it meant his men could survive. So, the enemy tried an alternative method, they threatened to shoot Castiel. Dean knew he had a fairly good poker face but when Cas was dragged up in front of him as he hung helpless from the beam of some random crumbling building in the middle of nowhere, Dean knew he was going to lose it.

Cas was just a few months older than Dean but he was the one friend that knew Dean since he was a child. He had known Sam. He knew how Dean had felt guilty over Sam’s death and how Dean had felt he failed Cain. He meant the world to Dean but Dean was still his CO and knew that no matter what he said, Cas was a dead man. So Dean met Cas’ soulful blue eyes that were so much like Cain’s that Dean felt the raw pain shudder thru him as his own green eyes met and held Cas’.

Dean could see the acceptance and the betrayal in those brilliant eyes when he refused flat out to tell the enemy anything because they were going to kill Cas regardless. There was nothing Dean could do but that didn’t mean he didn’t struggle when he saw the tallest of the men raise his gun and pull the trigger. Dean froze as he felt Cas’ warm blood and brain matter splatter across his face and chest. He had dislocated his left shoulder in an attempt to get free and the shackles had dug ugly grooves into his wrists, but Dean didn’t even flinch until he’d been tossed back in the room with Benny. There out of sight of the ugly men that had been terrorizing him, he started to break apart. But Dean knew the worse was yet to come.

Dean clenched his jaw briefly before brushing sweat soaked bangs from his face and felt the empty beer bottle slip from his fingers. Somehow he knew he was falling into the mother of all flashbacks from Hell but he couldn’t stop himself, not even with the familiarity of Baby under his fingertips. Falling to the concrete floor beside Baby, Dean curled in around himself as the memories continued to invade every aspect of his senses. He flinched as he remembered the look that Benny gave him as he broke.

Maybe what had always made Dean like Benny so much was that without scent blockers, despite the fact that Benny was an alpha, he smelled so much like an omega…and Benny’s cherry pie scent was an absolutely calming effect. Even if in this case, Benny was holding Dean while he cried and screamed bloody murder and didn’t make a lot of sense. When they threatened to not only shoot Benny but to do things to him that were worse than anything they’d done to Dean…Dean felt completely dead inside. It was as if he had already died and all hope of surviving had been extinguished.

Benny had been somewhat disappointed in Dean for giving up, but he also knew what Dean had been through. Losing his mother at such an early age, losing his brother, what happened with John, his mentor Cain, his adoptive father Bobby, and then his childhood best friend? He wasn’t actually sure he would’ve had a much different reaction than Dean did.

Dean wasn’t going to bury another of his friends, he was already going to have to bury Cas, so he’d offered to give them whatever they wanted…even if he did end up getting branded as a traitor and thrown into military prison. But then they didn’t ask him a single question. They just sliced, maimed, cut, and bled him into submission.

Benny had been in the same room as Dean when they’d taken Dean’s right arm piece by piece but he honestly didn’t know whether Dean’s screams were really caused by what was being done to him or the fact that the sick bastards had left Cas’ body in the room and were…defiling Cas’ body. Benny wasn’t sure when they’d switched from Dean’s arm to his right leg or when he - Benny - had quit screaming, but all he could think was why were they hurting Dean when he’d offered to give them the information they wanted?

Benny wasn’t sure how long he and Dean were held prisoner before they were rescued. Time sort of blended together as they both endured and watched as several other members of the regiment were torn apart in front of them. At one point, Benny did get one of the enemy agents to answer him when he asked why they continued to torture Dean and himself and not just kill them already. He was told “because we can and it’s fun.” Benny had simply hung his head at the response and darkness threatened to overtake him as well as Dean whom had long ago quit screaming due to being beat unconscious.

Dean received a medical discharge because there was legitimately no way he could continue his career as a marine when his right arm was missing from just below the elbow and his right leg was missing from just below the knee. Benny technically received a mental health discharge because he was borderline catatonic despite having his own career ending injury.

Dean and Benny both were at Cas’ funeral. Dean was still adjusting to his leg prosthetic while refusing to wear his arm prosthetic - a fact that would never change. While Benny was recovering from his own injury - the loss of his right eye - and was slowly recovering mentally, he still hadn’t recovered his voice he lost while being held captive.

Dean didn’t remember all that much about what was said at Cas’ funeral - he’d actually suppressed a lot of it - beyond part of the eulogy he gave. ‘Cas was my best friend. He was one of the few people I know today that knew Sammy. He was also the person I gave up my virginity too; we realized rather quickly that alphas don’t mix like that, though.’ He also remembered Gabriel cracking up laughing at that, Adam pulling the back of his jacket up over his head before making the embarrassed declaration ‘I have no brother!’ and Michael just buried his face in his hands while his face turned a nice cherry red.

Dean would end up re-opening Bobby’s auto shop and salvage yard with Benny once he was physically capable of doing so. Dean spent significant time in a VA hospital and while Benny was cleared to leave much sooner than Dean, he’d end up screaming bloody murder if anybody tried to separate him from Dean. Dean wasn’t to sure what treatments Benny went through but knew it involved the removal of Benny’s right eye due to the extensive damage that had been done to it. When Dean was finally released from the hospital after intensive surgeries, he ended up staying at Gabriel’s - and that had been it’s own nightmare due to Gabriel’s prank-like nature - because Bobby’s just wasn’t an option until Dean could get up stairs, again.

Gabriel accepted Benny’s presence as just part of the way things were. Even though, Benny’s loss of depth perception did get some laughs out of Gabriel since it caused Benny to be clumsy until he adjusted. Neither Gabriel nor Michael ended up blaming Dean for Cas’ death. They were hurt at the loss of their baby brother, but they knew Dean well enough to know if he could have done something - anything - to save Cas that he would’ve. Dean had actually wanted to stay with Adam but with Adam and Michael having a small handful of cats Dean didn’t want to tempt his allergies. Dean would get Ben and Emma back from Gabriel while also organizing things so that Jack could still visit them at the Salvage yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I swear, you can ask Andrea…this was supposed to be a one-shot! It has now been bumped up to three chapters.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	2. Saint of the Sinners - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This is part 2 of 3.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my betas for this story, vrskaandrea and Wildfire Flame - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Dean had served as a Marine for fifteen years and had been out of the service for two years - making him thirty-five. His son Ben was fifteen and growing into a carbon copy of Dean just without the tragedy in his life and with more than a bit of Gabriel’s prankster like behavior. Ben loved learning vehicular mechanics from Dean, but he also liked learning how to bake from Gabriel. His daughter Emma was twelve and was already showing signs of Dean’s more aggressive side - and proficiency with knives.

Emma did not in fact like learning Dean’s ‘trade’ or Gabriel’s for that matter but she had taken up with Gabriel’s older brother - and coincidentally Michael’s younger twin brother - Lucifer. Dean by no means liked that fact, but despite Lucifer’s asshole-like behavior and prior criminal record, he actually seemed to have a soft spot for Emma. He was also teaching Emma how to take her aggression out on something that wasn’t going to land her in juvenile detention or outright jail. The fact that Lucifer was better with knives and guns than Dean was concerning especially given Dean’s military record but as long as Emma didn’t get hurt or go out and become a serial killer, Dean figured he could learn to tolerate her hanging around Lucifer.

At first, Jack had been angry at Dean for Cas’ death, but after several discussions with Gabriel, Michael, Adam, and one very awkward conversation with Lucifer…Jack began to realize that there had really not been anything Dean could have done to save Cas. And, while still technically in Gabriel’s custody, Jack actually spent more time around Ben and Emma than around Gabriel. He also had a sweet tooth to rival Gabriel’s but actually preferred the kinds of foods that Benny knew how to cook - and the fact that Benny smelled like cherry pie when he wasn’t wearing blockers kept him close to Benny. Dean had started to teach Jack to drive but should have known better than to use Baby as the teaching implement especially when Jack wrecked Baby by accident.

Dean hadn’t lost his temper though inside he was mentally cataloging the damage done to the car. Dean told Jack he had to help Dean fix the classic car before he would even consider trying to teach Jack again about driving. Jack readily agreed to do so as he felt bad about being so reckless as to tear up the whole drivers’ side of the car and even when the car was fully restored Dean wasn’t sure he was going to try to teach the young man again until he was eighteen and even then it would not be in Baby again. Not until he knew that Jack understood the basics. Dean was the only one close to Jack that could teach the young man since Gabriel had lost his license years ago and Benny didn’t drive anymore. Dean was just glad that Jack didn’t seem to hold a grudge against Dean for Cas’ death.

Jack had presented as a beta shortly after Cas’ funeral - being a beta wasn’t easy to catch unlike an alpha's first rut or an omega's first heat. Ben had recently presented as an alpha and while he’d yielded to Dean’s orders - as his father and another alpha, there was inherit obedience built into Ben that concerned Dean. So when Ben had taken one look at Benny during his first rut and had appeared flush, Dean knew he had to send Ben to Gabriel’s. Gabriel was technically the only omega among the Shurley children; Michael, Lucifer, and Castiel were all alphas. However, it had been years since he’d gone into heat due to a motorcycle accident he’d gotten into in his early twenties. The injuries to his reproductive organs from that accident had left him infertile and somehow less affected by an alphas rut. Also, he knew how to fight in case an alpha tried to take advantage of his smaller stature.

Emma despite being so young had actually presented as an omega around the same time Ben had presented as an alpha which made Dean more protective of her with concerns to her hanging around with Lucifer. He’d actually about come to blows with the man and the only thing that had stopped him had been Emma getting between the two. Dean wouldn’t dream of hurting Emma, even accidentally, so he’d backed down…and Lucifer had also stepped back. Oddly enough after that incident, he could tell that whatever Lucifer’s interest in her was…it wasn’t anything that would have Dean threatening to cut Lucifer’s dick off with a rusty spoon.

Adam, Dean’s younger half-brother was twenty-five and while he was still in medical school for his doctorate to become an omega specialist, his alpha mate Michael was licensed both as a pediatric hematologist-oncologist and veterinary oncologist. Dean knew that Adam was aware of his issues with Michael being with Adam were simply because Michael actually looked suspiciously like John did when he was Michael’s age.

Dean had met Cas’ father many times over the years though…and despite the fact that the man was shorter than Gabriel - and coincidentally was also an omega - he looked absolutely nothing like John. Then again, none of the Shurley children really looked like their father - technically, mother…but that was an argument for a different day. Dean also knew that Adam didn’t care about what Michael looked like though and outside of a few birthday cards before he was arrested, John had never tried contacting his youngest son which was probably a good thing because Dean wasn’t sure what he would do if the man ever reappeared back in their lives. Dean was also not ashamed to admit that Michael was nothing like John outside of physical appearance.

Dean knew that Adam and Michael had been trying for a child for almost four years without success which explained their growing army of cats. Dean was allergic to the cats but had two of his own that he’d considered strays until Benny pointed out one day that his grocery list always included _Purina Cat Chow Naturals_ and _Friskies_ canned cat food. Therefore, he was already on allergy medication and couldn’t really complain about Adam and Michael’s twelve - or was it thirteen - cats. Oh who was he kidding? He had no idea if one counted their indoor and outdoor cats. There were either twelve or thirteen inside but outside the house? He wasn’t even sure either of them would know.

Dean also knew that a lot of Adam’s questions concerning omegas just weren’t in the books and that he actually had to have the experience to better understand what was going on. But Adam was like Sam had been when he was younger. He was a problem solver and a puzzler. He needed to know how things worked. So he started to ask questions to Benny; Benny whom still wasn’t communicating vocally but would text back.

Benny was an alpha, though! Going back to Dean’s way of thinking, how was Benny supposed to know the answers to those questions? But whatever Benny was answering Adam back with apparently was settling enough to Adam since Benny was still getting the questions texted to him.

Dean found himself staring at the uneven pattern of the concrete floor that surrounded Baby as he tried to get his breathing back under control. He was still thinking about his past but the majority of the horror was now over and he had been able to finally sit up with his back against the driver’s side wheel well of the car. Rubbing his fingers absently over the new tread of the tires he had just gotten for the classic car, Dean felt some of the tenseness start to ebb out of his shoulders as his breathing started to even back out. Still, he wasn’t fully aware of his surroundings or of a voice calling for him as his tired eyes slid closed.

Tipping his head back against the car, his left hand fell limply to his side. He barely even winced as he felt a piece of glass from his dropped beer bottle slice into his palm when he had let his hand fall. The pain barely even registered as his memories swept him back away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I guess this one’s kind of short in comparison to the 1st and 3rd ones.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	3. Saint of the Sinners - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This is the final part of Saint of the Sinners.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my betas for this story, vrskaandrea and Wildfire’s Flame - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Dean walked into the kitchen of his three bedrooms, two and half bath home, which Bobby had left him. He sometimes loved waking up to the scent of cherry pie somewhere in the house but other times it drove him up the wall because he’d come into the kitchen expecting pie. But all he’d see was a Louisianan man - Benny - standing at the stove fixing this, that, or some other thing. Okay, if Dean was being honest, which wasn’t likely to happen, he’d admit he’d been avoiding actual cherry pie like the bubonic plague. Damn Adam and Michael and their over-Dean’s-head medical mumbo-jumbo. He was avoiding it because it made him think of a certain dark haired man that smelled like cherries in a way Dean knew was no longer innocent.

Dean could easily eat and enjoy other types of pie without a problem…apple, peach, strawberry rhubarb, it didn’t matter as long as Benny or even Gabriel was the one baking them. But anytime he tried cherry pie over the last small handful of years he’d end up having to fight off a hard-on because he couldn’t keep his mind from going straight to idea of his lips wrapped around a particular part of Benny’s anatomy while Benny fucked his mouth until his knot inflated and - yeah, not really the train of thought he needed to be on if he planned on actually facing Benny that day.

Benny knew Dean was in the same room as him; he’d heard Dean come in, but could also smell him, leather and motor oil…the latter of which had taken years for Benny to realize was actually part of Dean’s scent. Benny had always wondered how many people no matter their secondary gender hadn’t realized that Dean actually smelled a lot like Baby or was it the other way around?

Benny had been running a slight fever most of the day and so nearly jumped out of his skin when Dean wrapped his left arm around Benny’s waist and leaned his head so he could scent him better. Dean was one of the extremely few people who Benny didn’t mind scenting him without asking permission first, which was why he tilted his head so Dean could scent him better.

“You smell good enough to eat.” Dean said distractedly. He was aroused and felt he was somewhere in-between Hell and Heaven.

Benny huffed before pressing the button on the Keurig to start it…Dean needed coffee before anything would be held against him. Benny glanced over his left shoulder to find Dean watching him with hooded bright green eyes.

“I’ll never understand you, Benny. While it wasn’t exactly frequent, Cas and I had gotten into fights before for one reason or another because of our alpha nature. But I’ve never felt threatened by you…in any form for any reason,” Dean admitted, watching the Keurig, but otherwise not moving from his spot behind Benny.

Benny sort of twitched a smirk before placing his left hand over Dean’s. He could explain to Dean what caused his fevers. His fevers being something Dean had been aware of for years but Dean wasn’t aware of the actual cause. He could explain to Dean why they’d never butted heads due to their secondary genders. But realistically, he knew he wouldn’t. He’d spent twenty years as a marine, had lost his right eye during his final deployment, and yet he only showed cowardice at the thought of admitting…that…to Dean.

Dean let his eyes drift closed before absently licking Benny’s mating gland. Benny instantly stiffened, his left hand gripping Dean’s tightly, and he gritted his teeth. Dean pulled his head back and tried to get a look at Benny to gauge why he’d reacted the way he did but was looking at the wrong side of Benny to see his facial - eye - reaction. Dean took a step back away from Benny. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” Dean said concerned, unsure why he had felt the need to do so.

Uncertain about how Benny was feeling and unused to admitting his own feelings, Dean turned to leave the room, only then noting Benny shaking his head. His steps were unhurried until he was fully out of sight and then Dean felt his gait shift as he started to walk faster and faster until he was nearly running. He didn’t slow until he was out in the sea of cars surrounding the property.

Benny shook his head, knowing full well that Dean would misinterpret what he meant, but just needing Dean to get out of the room before he found out just how different they were. As soon as he heard Dean’s footsteps begin to fade after leaving the kitchen, Benny crouched down, his left hand with a death grip on the handle of the oven.

‘ _Merde!_ ’ He thought, able to feel himself begin to slick with moisture in his nether regions. ‘ _I can’t be in heat!_ ’ He thought frantically, squeezing his eyes shut. ‘ _I need to get out of here!_ ’ He thought, trying to calm his suddenly erratic breathing. ‘ _But, where would I go?_ ’ He thought regretfully, slowly opening his eyes. He could see part of his reflection in the ‘window’ of the oven, and groaned softly. His focus solely on his normally bluish grey eyes that were now prominently showing the omega gold threads that made him an Omega and not an Alpha like Dean always thought. “Dean,” he whispered, his voice scratchy from disuse, but also surprising him with the amount of need he felt after just one word, one name uttered in disbelief.

Benny stood on unsteady legs. He felt the heat coil around his balls and testicles and felt his temperature increase dramatically. Clenching his jaw, he couldn’t believe that now after all this time, he was going into heat. All because of one man’s touch; a touch that had never before even registered as sexual. Dean’s touch had always been deliberate, calming, and maybe even playful at times. His touch could also be teasing and definitely demanding. But sexual? Never in a million years. Running a hand over his short dark brown hair, he knew what he had to do even if he was not sure how Dean would respond.

**xXxXx**

Dean was once again back in his kitchen, standing beside the small island that was in the center of the room. The stool he had been sitting on was now on its side on the floor, his left hand gripping the edge of the island tightly. “Try that again,” Dean said confused. There was no way in hell he’d heard Benny correctly. There was no way he could have missed the signs of Benny being something other than an alpha. No matter what his inner alpha was screaming at him, the signs being right in front of him…or what his own eyes could see in Benny’s own. Benny was not an omega. He couldn’t be but Benny’s next statement shattered that illusion to a million pieces.

“I’m an omega who hasn’t been in heat since I was seventeen.” Benny said slowly, trying to adjust back to actually using his vocal chords, again. “My doctor said…that it shouldn’t be possible,” He added softly.

“Why not?” Dean asked curiously. He knew with Benny still in the very beginning stages of his heat that they’d both be more clear-headed but that they’d need to figure out quickly what they needed to do. They couldn’t stay in the same house. If they did, Dean wouldn’t be able to stay away from Benny. They had to choose who would be staying at the house and who’d be going to stay with Adam and Michael while Benny was in heat. Michael was mated to Adam so another omega’s heat wouldn’t affect him as much as it was going to affect Dean.

“Do you know why I don’t talk about my father?” Benny asked hesitantly.

“Because he’s a son of a bitch like John?” Dean asked with a malicious smirk.

“I had acted like an alpha - like my father - since I was a wee babe, but…he…”Benny lowered his head and looked away from Dean’s expressive eyes. “I was six the first time he got into bed with me,” he whispered.

Dean’s eyes went wide. Okay, he hadn’t expected that. He’d expected killer or even serial killer but not pedophile!

Benny looked up at the silence that filled the space after he had last spoken. Meeting Dean’s startled gaze, he continued “I was twelve when I presented as omega, and for the next five years, I barely attended school because during my heats he would fuck and knot me until I could barely walk. Despite those facts and the fact I’d recently become aware of the wrongness of what my father was doing…” he paused and placed his hand on Dean’s before continuing. “My heat addled brain didn’t care...and even after my heats he’d repeat the process until he triggered another. I honestly don’t know or want to know just how many times I ended up pregnant but I never carried a child to term. By sixteen, I was getting frail. My body just couldn’t take being in almost constant heat or the numerous miscarriages. It was slowly killing me.” He shook his head.

“Normally, I never carried a child more than a few weeks, a couple months were pushing it, but the last time he got me pregnant…” Benny bit his lip and focused on Dean’s hand that he had a hold of now. “I was seven months along when I went into labor. It about killed me. The baby didn’t survive and my father ended up in jail because there was now proof from several sources of what he’d done to me. After that, I was told I couldn’t go into heat anymore and the worst I’d ever have again is a slight fever. You know the rest of my story. I’ve spent my entire adult life letting everyone believe I was just a sweet smelling alpha.” Benny explained, surprising himself that he’d been able to explain that all so clearly and without flinching from the expected censure.

“Then, how are you going into heat now?” Dean asked slowly but curiously before something else dawned on him. “Are you in danger? Can your body handle going through another heat?’ He asked concerned. While Benny had obviously recovered from his ordeal by the time Dean met him; he also knew there could be internal issues that could be dangerous to an omega.

“I don’t know.” Benny said sadly-honestly, and that was the answer to all three questions, but he figured Dean could figure that out for himself.

Dean scowled. He didn’t like that answer but had another question. “So, who’s going to go stay with Adam and Michael? Because, we both know within a couple days that if we’re still around one another that my alpha and your omega urges are going to override our common sense.” Dean pointed out bluntly, changing the subject a bit.

“Or, my heat could kick start your rut and we could fuck like rabbits.” Benny pointed out.

Dean narrowed his green eyes into slits. “You know I’ve been on medication to stop my rut since Emma was born,” he said, borderline angry.

Benny shrugged and pointed out shakily with his disused voice, “And I’ve also seen where it says that an omega in heat in close proximity to an alpha can cause the medication to fail.”

“Benny, it’s been over ten years since I’ve went into any type of rut.” Dean sighed and pulled his left hand loose. “If I went into rut…No…I could be a danger to an omega even if they didn’t have prior problems.” Dean stressed. “Not that your heat is going to be any better,” he admitted licking his lips unconsciously.

Benny’s golden eyes instinctively followed the movement of Dean’s tongue before he considered his next action carefully. He could admit how he’d felt about Dean since…well, before he knew that Dean and Castiel were ‘just friends’ and not in fact secret lovers. But that would mean admitting to an even darker secret. A time where Benny had initially wanted to put a bullet in Cas’ head, cut his balls off, or just a simple little harmless penectomy to kill the jealousy he had felt over another man.

Okay, so he had spent almost four years of being on the nearly homicidal side of jealous. And no he knew he couldn’t admit to his feelings for the man in front of him. It wasn’t simple cowardice that was stopping him but because with his pending heat…Dean would have no real reason to believe him. And there was really no reason to believe Dean felt the same way, anyways. _Just because he licked me earlier, it doesn’t mean a thing._ Answering Dean’s earlier question and avoiding Dean’s comment about Benny’s heat, he said with just the slightest hesitation, “I think it would be better if I went to Adam and Michael’s place. After all, the last time you spent the night at Michael’s…even with your medication, you ended up going into anaphylactic shock due to all the cats,” he pointed out.

Okay, admittedly…Dean hadn’t thought about that problem…despite the fact that Benny had been the one to sit with him until they released him from the hospital. Dean just nodded his acceptance of Benny’s very sensible reasoning. But also found he was digging the fingernails of his left hand into his palm the more he thought about Benny being in heat. Swallowing hard, he muttered “I’ll help you pack.”

**xXxXx**

It had been five days since Dean had seen Benny and he was trying to stay busy and was therefore, distracted. He was working on rebuilding a transmission for a client who had came to _Singer Auto Repair and Restoration_ a couple days ago. He loved cars but transmissions were something he’d like to dump in the Marianas Trench never to be seen or heard from again. The kicker was the transmission was for a ’67 Impala…and hadn’t that been a laughing moment…besides Baby and at car shows, he didn’t see many ’67 Impala’s.

When his cell phone rang, he hit accept without bothering to look at the name since he was trying to keep his concentration on his irk worthy task. “ _Singer Auto Repair and Restoration_ , Dean Singer speaking,” he rattled off, not considering he was on his personal phone and not on the phone in the small office.

“Either come and get Benny or I swear to…whatever fucking god you believe in that I’m going to kill him!” Adam said angrily.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the transmission in front of him even as he registered his half brother’s voice. “What did he do to piss you off so much, Addy?” Dean asked jokingly.

“Don’t call me that Dean. You know I don’t like it and don’t get me wrong, I had thought having an extra omega around would be fun. I loved Benny being the cause of Michael losing a bit of his stoic-like control. It was nice…and the extra sex has been even better…but Benny won’t stay in his motherfucking room and last time he got within arms reach of Michael, I clocked him hard enough to knock him out. Now, you and Michael know what alphas can fight like over a potential mate…” He paused as another voice could be slightly heard in the background before finishing, “but omegas can be just as deadly,” Adam seethed. “In Michael’s defense, he has been trying to keep Benny at arms reach, but Benny’s heat addled mind isn’t comprehending the meaning of no,” he added wrinkling his nose.

“I’ll be there in twenty.” Dean said hurriedly, knowing that omegas were underestimated in their fighting ability…and he liked the idea of keeping Benny in one piece. Because, while Benny might be able to handle Adam’s ire, if he hurt Adam even accidentally, Dean would be dealing with one pissed off alpha in Michael.

**xXxXx**

Dean pulled into the driveway of the ranch-style house, twenty-five minutes later then he planned to be. He would’ve arrived on time if he hadn’t been pulled over by Jody Mills and hadn’t dropped the transmission he had been working on when he pictured the scene of Benny trying to be intimate with Michael. Cursing fluidly, he had hopped into Baby and sped out of town when Jody had pulled him over. Jody was coincidentally the Sheriff, an old friend of Dean’s…which was one of the main reason he wasn’t facing a hefty fine for speeding once he explained the situation, and the other was because Jody was one badass of an omega, herself.

Dean got out of the Impala in a hurry and made his way quickly up to the covered porch where Michael stood with his hands flat on the side railing. “You look like shit.” Dean said honestly, after looking Michael up and down.

Michael’s head dropped, his crystalline blue eyes swamped with an emotion Dean didn’t want to acknowledge. “I just needed to be able to breath for a minute. Adam’s scent is very pleasant…but being in there, I feel like I’m drowning in the cherry pie scent…and it’s so thick, I can taste it.” He paused and met Dean’s worried gaze. “It started smothering me.’ He admitted, knowing that another alpha would understand precisely what he was saying.

Dean wouldn’t admit that there was a sick thrill in seeing Michael a bit off kilter, but it was also more than a bit concerning that Michael who was a mated alpha was being affected so severely by Benny’s scent. Dean had never really wanted a mate…not including what ended up being a clusterfuck when his relationship with Lisa had ended…but as an unmated alpha, just how badly would the scent affect him? He couldn’t help but wonder.

“Benjamin Lafitte!” Dean and Michael both snapped their attention toward the door to the house where Adam’s shout came from.

“You get yours, I’ll get mine?” Michael suggested.

Dean just nodded, following Michael inside…not even bothering to stop and think about what Michael actually said.

Adam had heard Michael come back inside and hoped it meant that Dean had finally arrived. Glancing away from the other omega, he was grateful to see Dean had followed Michael into the den. Somehow Adam’s idea of ‘distract’ Benny while waiting for Dean had devolved into being chased around by the eye patch wearing man. So when he saw Dean was present, he ran straight for Michael before side-stepping a bit to grab Michael’s right wrist with his left hand and just keep running straight out the door - about dislocating Michael’s shoulder in the process due to the surprise of doing so. However, Michael was able to pull the door shut behind them as they reached the porch of their home.

Adam doubled over laughing. “I would say I feel bad for Dean, setting him up to deal with Benny in his current state, but I really don’t. Why did either of them think that Benny being here was a good idea?” He asked his mate curiously, after he’d managed to stop laughing.

“Because they thought I could resist the allure of his scent…but I don’t think they considered what someone would behave like when they hadn’t been in heat in twenty plus years,” Michael explained.

“So, we’re staying at Dean’s while they work this out?” Adam asked, changing the subject.

“Well I’m not living in a damn hotel until they get that damn scent out of there once Benny’s heat is over.” Michael snapped. “Besides, I already packed our bags and made them dinner. It will take Dean a bit to notice we have left since he will be otherwise engaged.”

Adam snickered at that thought. He knew Dean felt guilty over a lot of things in his life, Adam included but Adam still wanted his brother to be happy and if Benny was what it would take, then he’d be damned if he’d let his brother’s own stubbornness ruin it. Following Michael to the separate garage that housed their cars, he wasn’t surprised when Michael paused and shook his head. “What is it?” he asked already guessing what had made Michael pause.

Michael just narrowed his blue eyes at the other man before tugging him flush up against him, trapping Adam’s hands between their bodies. Kissing him soundly on the lips, Michael pulled back slightly and admonished. “You’ve been very naughty Adam.”

Adam licked his lips and smiled at his Alpha. “And what do you propose to do about that?”

Michael let Adam go as they got to Michael’s cherry red Mercedes Benz. But the moment the doors closed and locked behind them, Michael began his punishment of his lover and chuckled at the knowledge that Adam had just pulled a Gabriel level prank on his brother.

**xXxXx**

**(FAIR WARNING: The following is ADULT ONLY CONTENT. If you don’t like male/male intercourse, please skip ahead to the end of this story. I will not tolerate any flames. You have been warned.)  
**

Dean's eyes went wide and sparked with Alpha red as he caught sight of Benny and his sweet cherry pie scent, one that would on a normal day drive him insane, much less now. The attraction was palpable and combined with the sad, needy look in Benny's gold-dusted eyes Dean just couldn't deny any of it any more.

In a blink of an eye, he was by Benny's side, feral growling sounds emitting from his throat. Taking Benny by the neck, he jerked the other man’s head back and started to nuzzle his nose in Benny’s scent gland. Benny's breath hitched and he started shaking uncontrollably; thrills he had never felt before coursing through his body. Dean licked at a spot on Benny’s neck and Benny felt a new wave of slick gushing out and soaking through his already dampened trousers.

With shaky hands, he reached out and let his fingers brush over Dean's left arm, the one that was holding his neck and in that moment it was like Dean was struck by lightning. Dean broke out of his daze and the next thing Benny knew, Dean's left hand was all over him, caressing and tearing off his clothes, gentle and rough at the same time. He felt the need for an Alpha rush over him once more and let out a small whine of need. One that Dean gladly swallowed with his kisses, along with any whimpers caused by Dean's delicious tongue swirling against his.

Benny didn't know, but with every change in pace of Dean’s movements, it was actually Benny’s actions that were causing it. Dean pulled Benny tight to his now bare chest to kiss him hard on the lips as his left hand trailed down Benny’s now naked side. Benny gripped Dean's hip with his right hand and pulled the alpha even closer causing Dean to gasp as the omega's body was suddenly completely flush against his own. Another growl escaped Dean and the red completely overtook his green eyes, the animalistic instincts making him shove Benny against the nearest wall, never mind the pictures that fell to the floor. Kissing Benny fiercely, he felt his tongue intertwine with Benny’s. 

Benny reached between their bodies and managed to undo Dean's jeans, grabbing his heavy cock in his hand, and then yelped when Dean's hands found his bare ass. He let out another surprised sound when Dean showed off his Alpha strength and lifted him up, propping him against the wall.

With one fast motion, Dean was repositioning his cock and sliding into Benny's needy hole, moaning and growling his pleasure. The sounds alone made Benny slick even more, but it was the big Alpha cock finally filling him just right that almost sent him over the edge. Dean swallowed yet another moan-whimper with a desperate kiss, like those sounds were food for his hungry soul and let his slick member slide all the way to the hilt, relishing in the feeling of the perfect tightness.

Both drunk with each other's scent and with the feel of the other's body, they both knew they wouldn't last long, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the feel of it all and taking and giving, connecting on a deeper level. Dean used his Alpha might to lift Benny up and let the gravity slam him back down on his hard cock, the knot already formed at the base and catching on the rim of Benny's ass.

Dean's heart raced, and his mind was completely blank, reduced to the primal instincts of the animal within him. He knew he was attracted to Benny, that there were feelings there he wouldn't deal with, couldn’t deal with at least right now. The main one being the overwhelming sense of paranoid fear he might lose Benny too, like so many others in his life. If only there was something he could do to make sure, or at least to delude himself that Benny will stay by his side.

His inner Alpha screamed at him, feeling a connection to Benny unlike he had ever felt before. He had never felt this way not even with Lisa, or anyone else he had ever had sex with in his life. It felt so good, so fucking good. The more he thrust up into the man that he was claiming as forever his, the heavier his breathing became and the closer to his climax he got. But he wouldn't, couldn't let go, not until his Omega was satisfied. His Omega... Oh God… he had thought he would never feel this way, not after all the Hell he’d seen and done. He didn’t think he deserved it but he sure wasn’t going to let go.

Dean pulled slightly away from Benny's swollen lips and went on to kiss his neck, sneaking his hand around their taut bodies. The moment his hand gripped around Benny’s throbbing cock, Benny screamed, his orgasm hitting in that instant, and cum flowed freely over Dean’s hand as Benny clamped down hard on his Alpha’s cock.

The moment Benny clenched against his hard member and sprayed cum over his hand felt so good it only took one more thrust for the knot to catch and for him to spill deep inside of his Omega... His Omega... His...

“Mine... Mine?” he questioned curiously, his mind fractured by what they had just done.

“Yes, cher. Yyy... yes.” Benny moaned as Dean shifted again, his cock hardening again in an instant. It had been so long and some part of Dean’s rational mind that was currently buried in pleasure knew Benny had been right. His medication had failed him and he was going into full rut.

Dean growled and took a deep breath, a mistake on his part, because he was nuzzled right against Benny's scent gland which filled his own nostrils with that sweet Omega scent that drove him crazy. His mind completely fogged over and without thinking he clasped his teeth over the gland, biting down hard. Benny screamed and shook in his arms, the feeling of being completed running over and thru his body, making him climax again. His needy ass clenched around Dean's knot, milking it for all it had, making more sparks of pure pleasure washing over them both.

Dean licked the wound and pulled away for a second, then leaned in and kissed Benny and kept kissing him, kissing his mate until his knot came down and they fell asleep on the floor of the den of Dean’s brother’s home.

**(YOU MAY RESUME READING HERE IF YOU SKIPPED THE ABOVE SECTION)**

**xXxXx**

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Benny said apologetically…for about the twentieth time since Dean had walked into the living room less than an hour ago, Benny’s heat finally waning after almost two weeks.

“Why are you sorry? You’re the one with the mating bite!” Dean asked regretfully. He had been so caught up in the heat of the moment; he had forgotten himself and Benny’s possible precarious position. He had regretted the bite instantly, not because he hadn’t wanted to mark Benny but because of the possible danger that it could entail to his mate.

Benny buried his face in his hands. “I don’t regret the mating bite...I regret that you didn’t really have a choice,” he admitted softly.

Dean narrowed his brilliant green eyes and tilted his head, unaware he was mimicking a habit of Cas’ he had seen a million times in the past. “You don’t regret the mating bite?” He asked carefully for clarification.

Benny looked at Dean. “No,” he said bluntly but clearly.

The dots that had been dangling in front of Dean suddenly connected in Dean’s head. “I think we went about this the…wrong way.” He pointed out. “Let me see if I have this straight.” He said carefully, deliberately. “You actually think I couldn’t control my desire to bite you?”

Benny moved toward the front window of the house and didn’t answer which was all the answer Dean needed.

“Benny,” he said softly but waited until the other man turned to face him before finishing his thought. “It’s true I was being completely devoured by your sweet heat and my own rut and biting you would satisfy that primal urge inside of me. But…” he paused for effect and to make sure he had Benny’s attention. “I would never have bit you if you weren’t the one for me. I have never bit anyone else before and never will again as long as we both live.”

Benny’s eyes widened at the statement but before he could say anything, Dean placed a single finger over Benny’s lips. “You have feelings for me, don’t you?” He asked curiously.

Benny just nodded, his bluish grey eyes following Dean’s every movement.

“And I have feelings for you,” Dean admitted softly, cautiously. He’d worry about the consequence of those words later…Right now, they sounded like a good idea even as a coil of fear wrapped itself around his heart.

“We’re both idjits.” Benny said with a smile as he pulled Dean into his space. Dean’s prosthetic leg protested the movement but then he forgot all about it as he felt the tightness in his chest dissipate like it never happened. 

“Bobby was right all along, we really are idjits.” Dean said laughing just as a sneeze attack overcame him. Coughing, he glanced around the middle of his brother’s home and swore. “They have way too many friggen’ cats here…”

**xXxXx**

It took almost another week to get Adam and Michael’s home back to the way it was, in addition to getting Benny’s heat induced scent out of there. Then going home, Benny ended up having to scrub Dean’s house from top to bottom since Adam and Michael had also taken their indoor cats with them which due to Dean’s allergies meant it had to be cleaned.

It was almost a month after Benny’s heat had ended that Dean noticed Benny’s scent had picked up a trace of Dean’s own scent, the part that smelled like leather which was undoubtedly due to their mating repetitively. But that wasn’t what had Dean humming under his breath as he finally finished that transmission that was way overdue. He was glad the owner had been understanding and wasn’t actually using the car to drive around in like he did with Baby. No, he was smiling and humming Metallica because he had noticed Benny’s scent had picked up an added hint of cinnamon to it.

It had taken Dean longer than he will admit too before he realized just what that meant. He already had Ben and Emma, though. He didn’t necessarily need or even want another child and statistically he knew it was unlikely that Benny would carry the child to term due to his prior history. But no matter what happened, he knew Benny was going to need his Alpha and so, Dean was going to do his damnedest to support him. Closing his eyes, he let the cool air of the day wash across his face, determined to face the future with his Omega by his side.

**xXxXx**

Dean shifted uncomfortably on the hard concrete floor, blood flowing sluggishly out of his left hand as the memories collapsed in front of him. It was the anniversary of his brother Sam’s death but it was also a day Dean needed to face. Sluggishly, Dean curled his hand around the broken glass he could feel embedded in his palm and gasped as white hot pain flashed across his mind.

“DEAN!”

Dean stiffened at the sound of the younger man’s voice and then a hand was touching his shoulder and his face. Blinking blearily at the younger man in front of him, Dean tried to pull the edges of his anxiety back under control. “Is Benny…. Is he?”

The man that kneeled beside him smiled at him, hazel eyes bright. “He’s fine and your son will be even better when his Daddy makes an appearance.”

Dean swallowed hard. “Sam, I can’t… I don’t… I want to be there… But…I can’t lose someone else… Especially not today of all days. I just don’t think I can do it.”

Adam glanced to the other man that had followed him out of the house before shaking his head slightly. Michael knelt on Dean’s other side slowly and cautiously. “What do you see Dean?”

Dean shook his head. “I’m fuzzy. I’ve lost so many people.”

Adam swallowed hard and gripped his brother’s right shoulder with his hand. “Feel me Dean.”

Dean blinked at his brother. “What?”

“Feel me. Use your senses to tell you what is real and current and what is past and long gone. You are safe. Benny is safe. The best omega doctor around is with him and you know Benny won’t give up. But he needs you Dean. The baby… your son is almost here.”

Dean nodded and finally allowed himself to be pulled from the cold concrete floor. Michael had a hold of his left hand and had been slowly pulling the glass out of Dean’s palm when he stood. “We’ll have to clean and sanitize this first.”

Dean nodded, his green eyes sharpening and the haunted look slowly vacating the premises. “First aid kit is on the wall by the inner door.”

Michael turned to where Dean indicated and hurried to the wall to get the needed supplies. Moving back, he gently tugged Dean over to the sink where he turned on another more centralized light. Rinsing Dean’s hand, he didn’t see anymore glass so he poured antiseptic over the wound and wrapped Dean’s hand in an Ace bandage. Finishing, he gave a critical once over as he gazed over the too thin frame of his mate’s brother. This happened every year but Michael had hoped this year would have been different. “When is the last time you ate anything Dean?”

Dean shook his head. He didn’t have an appetite. He never did when the memories took him over. Moving forward slightly, he felt his skin flush and then Adam was front and foremost in his blurry vision.

“Focus Dean. You had a flashback. But this is real.”

Dean raised his hand to Adam’s face. “Adam… But Sam…”

Adam shook his head. “I know you miss him and I am sure he misses you too. But I am here. Michael is here. Ben, Emma, Jack and Gabriel are all here. Benny is here.”

Dean turned slightly and caught his reflection in Baby’s side mirror. Steeling himself, he pulled himself up to his full 6 foot one height and nodded. “I’m coming Benny.”

Michael and Adam both took up sentinel positions on either side of Dean as he hastily left the garage and made his way across the small enclosed yard to his home with Benny. A new day was dawning and as he opened the door, the sweetest cry met Dean’s ears. Pushing into one of the spare bedrooms they had converted since it was on the first floor, Dean met Benny’s eyes as Gabriel held out his infant to him.

Grasping the boy, he felt his heart constrict as he felt the warmth of his family. It may not all be blood but a wise man once told him family didn’t end with blood. Family cares about you, not about what you can do for them. Family is there through the good, and the bad. Family has your back even when it hurts and today hurt but now such joy as well.

“Heya Sammy…” he said softly to the bright intelligent looking eyes that was watching him carefully. Eyes that he could have sworn were just like his brother Sam’s had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Okay, I lied…there is one more teeny little chapter to this. It’s an alternate ending.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	4. Saint of the Sinners - Alernate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This is the alternate ending.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my betas for this story, vrskaandrea and Wildfire’s Flame - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Dean shifted uncomfortably on the hard concrete floor, blood flowing sluggishly out of his left hand as the memories collapsed in front of him. It was the anniversary of his brother Sam’s death but it was also a day Dean needed to face. Sluggishly, Dean curled his hand around the broken glass he could feel embedded in his palm and felt himself anchor in the pain.

“DEAN!”

Dean stiffened on the ground at the sound of a younger man’s voice and then a hand was touching his shoulder and his face. Blinking blearily at the younger man in front of him, Dean tried to pull the edges of his anxiety back under control.

“Get off me,” he growled but with no real heat. He knew the person in front of him had been startled to find him on the ground and bleeding at that. He knew instinctively that they had only meant to offer assistance.

The person moved slightly back but didn’t really leave Dean’s personal space. “Sam… I’m good. Just move back so I can get up will you?”

The person shifted uncomfortably and met the gaze of the other person that had come looking for Dean when he hadn’t answered the phone or the intercom buzzing. “Dean. It’s me,” Adam said softly holding out his hand.

Dean blinked at the hand hazily before his eyes drifted up to the bleary face the hand belonged too. Features came into focus and Dean frowned. “Adam…”

“Yes.”

Dean shook his head as if he had cobwebs stuck in his short hair. He felt pain flash down his right side and absently he gripped the nub that had once been his right arm as phantom pain assaulted him along with real pain. He could feel the glass that he had accidentally got stuck in his left hand dig into his palm deeper. Wincing, he watched as Adam took his still bleeding hand in his and sighed.

“We need to clean and sanitize this Dean.”

Dean nodded, his green eyes sharpening and the haunted look slowly vacating the premises. “First aid kit is on the wall by the inner door.”

Adam turned to where Dean indicated and hurried to the wall to get the needed supplies. Moving back, he gently tugged Dean over to the sink where he turned on another more centralized light. Rinsing Dean’s hand, he used a pair of tweezers from the first aid kit to pull out any glass slivers. Once he didn’t see anymore glass, he poured antiseptic over the wound and wrapped Dean’s hand in an Ace bandage. Finishing, he gave a critical once over as he gazed over the too thin frame of his brother. This happened every year but Adam had hoped this year would have been different. “When is the last time you ate anything Dean?”

Dean shook his head. He didn’t have an appetite. He never did when the memories took him over. Moving forward slightly, he felt his skin flush and then Adam was front and foremost in his blurry vision.

“Focus Dean. You had a flashback. But this is real.”

Dean raised his hand to Adam’s face. “Adam… But Sam…he was here…”

Adam shook his head. “I know you miss him and I am sure he misses you too. But that was me Dean, not Sam. I am here. Michael is here. Ben, Emma, Jack and Gabriel are all here. Benny is here.”

“Benny?”

“Aye Cher. I’m right here.”

Dean closed his eyes against the onslaught of his emotions and felt Adam bump his shoulder with his own. Opening his bright green eyes, he nodded to his brother and then to Benny.

“You with us, Cher?”

Dean nodded and allowed himself to be pulled into Benny’s arms. Smiling crookedly, he glanced at his Impala, his Baby and then back at his brother and then to his love before placing a hand up in front of Adam and Benny. “No chick flick moments.”

Adam snorted knowing what Dean was looking for and what he needed. “All right jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Dean nodded. It wasn’t the same without Sam but Adam tried so hard to be himself and to also be there for Dean that it still felt right and good. Benny shook his head and placed a hand on his slightly rounded stomach. It had only been a few months since he had found out he was pregnant but the doctor’s were cautiously optimistic and Benny hoped they were right. Because if they were right and he was able to carry to term, he wanted to name the baby Sam whether it was a girl or a boy. That way, he figured Dean would still have a piece of his brother with him that he had lost so long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) Yes, the alternate ending leaves it more open-ended as to whether or not Benny is able to have the child or not, but that’s intentional. If you want my personal opinion, I actually like the other ending better. 2) I’ll make sure to clarify this from the first story A/B/O or no A/B/O, I don’t do smut. Fluff, sure…smut, no. 3) I already have the next two stories (currently one-shots) done but one I’m still waiting on my secondary beta to finish…beta-ing and the other I haven’t even sent to my first beta, yet.
> 
> First Beta's Note (Andrea): And I do smut, so I do hope you enjoyed that little thing I did.
> 
> Second Beta’s (Lena) Note: I’m just along for the ride and to help out these wonderful writers with their story. I don’t do smut but I do enjoy a good old fashioned romp so I give kudos to both of these writers for their combined talents.
> 
> Edit (November 7th): The one thing I think I should point out…what I wrote initially was no where near this long or detailed. I sent it to Andrea, she did her beta thing and then sent it back. I then sent it to Lena and…to be perfectly honest, with Saint of the Sinners as a whole, she ended up being more of a co-author then a beta, but overall, it made the story so much better. So while, she’s still listed as my beta, for this story, she was more of a co-author.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	5. Snuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: The conclusion could be made that the only thing Dean hates more than witches is tricksters, especially if said trickster actually happens to an angel, and not just any angel but one particular archangel by the name of Gabriel.
> 
> Author’s Note: 1) If you want a particular timeline for this, I ain’t got one for ya. Let’s just say that Benny, Gabriel, and Crowley are alive, Jack is alive and has his soul, and Mary…well, let’s just go with Amara didn’t bring her back or she’s off doing something with the British Men of Letters…or something. 2) The name of this particular one-shot comes from the Slipknot song Snuff.
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural and all characters wherein belong to their respective owners, I do not own them nor have I ever claimed to, I’m just playing around with them.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my betas for this story, vrskaandrea and Wildfire’s Flame - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Upon hearing the door to the bunker opening, Jack smiled and held up his right index, middle, and ring fingers, and mouthed ‘Three, two…’ folding down a finger as he counted down.

A pint-sized - half his normal size and looking to be about four - Dean takes off running out of the kitchen yelling happily, one long drawn out word ‘Benny!’

‘He’s got to be doing that because he knows nobody is going to call him on it, right now.’ Gabriel said, sitting on the table, kicking his legs back and forth, a bubblegum flavored sucker in his mouth.

‘When are you going to turn him back, Gabriel?’ Cas asked annoyed.

Gabriel shrugged. ‘Oh, it’ll wear off when the prerequisite is met.’ He explained, disinterested.

‘And, what is the prerequisite?’ Cas asked glaringly.

Gabriel just smiled real big. ‘Now that would be telling, little brother.’ He said before chuckling.

**xXxXx**

Benny glanced quickly behind him at Sam before holding the cooler with his new supply of blood bags above his head as he was tackled midway down the steps by the still pint-sized Winchester. ‘Benny, why did you take Sammy with you? I’m supposed to be the one to help you on your supply runs!’ Dean whined, clinging to Benny’s waist.

‘Dean, all Gabriel did was have your body rewind back to when you were four. Your mind is still the same beer and pie loving mind that you’ve had your entire adult life…and your later teen years,’ Sam pointed out as he took the cooler from Benny.

Benny picked Dean up under his arms, and propped the pint sized figure on his hip. Dean wrapped his arms around Benny’s neck, looked straight at Sam and stuck his tongue out.

Sam huffed and shook his head. ‘I’ll go put these in the refrigerator,’ Sam told Benny as he proceeded to walk past Benny and his brother down the steps.

Benny looked at Dean and narrowed his eyes. Dean squirmed around until he could wedge his head under Benny’s chin. ‘Cher, if I didn’t think I’d just end up back in Purgatory, I would’ve punched Gabriel by now for this…but, I’m starting to get the sneaking suspicion you’re actually enjoying being able to act like a little one without Sam throwing anymore of a fit then he has been,’ Benny said suspiciously.

‘My Bear!’ Dean pouted indicating Benny.

‘Gabriel!’ Benny hollered.

‘That’s not my fault. Blame Crowley for starting it!’ Gabriel hollered back. Benny didn’t even question how Gabriel knew what he was being hollered at for. The archangel always seemed to know just what trouble he has caused.

**xXxXx**

‘How did Dean convince Benny to give him a bath?’ Jack asked curiously as an oddly naked Dean ran past Jack further down the hallway.

Cas opened and closed his mouth several times before just shrugging. He had a few ideas but due to Jack’s age - nephilim or not - he figured Jack was too young to know what they were.

Benny ran past Jack and Cas holding a light blue bath towel. ‘Dean Winchester!’ He hollered, followed by a several foul French expletives.

‘Only Dean could get Benny cursing like a sailor so easily,’ Jack said with a laugh.

**xXxXx**

Gabriel thought one of the empty rooms of the Bunker would be the perfect spot for a swimming pool full of liquid chocolate. There were several possible kinky ideas that would come from that idea, including dunking a certain moose in the pool. However, he didn’t think Sam would be very receptive if anyone else were awake which was why he was standing in it alone just trailing his fingers through the chocolate. What the trickster turned archangel…archangel turned trickster turned archangel…hadn’t planned on was a very naked Dean running into the room and jumping into the pool. Gabriel’s mouth just dropped open; for once he was actually speechless.

Gabriel just watched as Benny walked into the room, then over to the pool, before sniffing a few times at the chocolate smell. Benny shook his head as he leaned over the pool a bit, stuck his right arm into the pool of chocolate and pulled his arm back out - now covered in chocolate. Gabriel just tilted his head at the fact that Benny was holding Dean upside-down by his left ankle. ‘I thought you wanted to go to bed, cher…but the longer you put off your bath, the longer it’s going to be before you get to crawl into the memory foam,’ Benny said to a completely-covered-in-chocolate form of Dean.

‘I want my Bear to curl up around me!’ Dean whined and crossed his arms in an obvious pout despite being covered in chocolate and upside-down.

Benny glared at Gabriel and Gabriel promptly disappeared as he threw his head back laughing.

**xXxXx**

Benny had a specific diet that consisted of blood and making sure Dean had a health-ish diet so that in an emergency - last resort emergency - that he could feed from Dean without the taste of Dean’s blood making him gag. But if he ever saw chocolate again, he was going to figure out a way to pull Gabriel’s wings into the physical plane and set them on fire…because scrubbing Dean clean turned into a chore when Dean got the brilliant idea to start licking Benny’s chocolate covered arm from when he had grabbed Dean in the chocolate pool. Mentally, Dean was obviously still an adult but physically he was four and while Benny knew what Dean obviously wanted; he wouldn’t do that until Dean had his adult body back.

Dean didn’t like the fact Benny wouldn’t touch him the way he wanted and the way he’d gotten used too… Even back in Purgatory they had a relationship - of sorts - and now, after everything they have been thru, what finally got Benny to take a step back was Gabriel’s prank causing Dean to physical regress to his four-year-old body. He was going to deep fry Gabriel’s wings once he reverted back to his adult body!

Benny didn’t say anything as Dean crawled up into his lap in the bunker’s library. ‘Read me a story,’ Dean pleaded, giving his best puppy dog eyes look.

‘How about _The Frog Prince_?’ Benny suggested, knowing that out of the Grimm stories he’d read to Dean since the first night of Gabriel’s prank that was Dean’s favorite - only Heaven knew why…maybe.

‘Yay!’ Dean cheered happily, clapping his hands together.

**xXxXx**

Gabriel walked into the library with a cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows and smiled at the view he saw. Dean was asleep in Benny’s lap. Benny’s head was tilted to the right and asleep or not…he was obviously resting as he held an old copy of _Grimm’s Fairy Tales_ against Dean’s left side. Gabriel snapped his fingers and Benny and Dean disappeared.

**xXxXx**

Benny’s eyes snapped open. He’d fallen asleep in one of the chairs in the library; why was he in Dean’s room? His eyes drifted closed again as he thought that either Gabriel or Jack - probably Jack since Gabriel was more likely to pop in with New York’s Philharmonic Orchestra to make sure the whole bunker was awake before he’d make sure Benny and Dean were actually comfortable in a bed. Benny rolled over onto his left side, throwing his right arm around Dean’s smaller waist, and tugging him back against Benny…tucking Dean’s head under his chin. ‘Je t’aime, cher.’ He whispered before kissing the top and Dean’s head.

‘Je t’aime, mon amour.’ Dean mumbled.

**xXxXx**

‘Wa cha!’ Gabriel cheered.

Benny and Dean both jumped. ‘I swear to God Gabriel when I get my adult body back I’m going skin you down to your grace!’ Dean snapped. Dean looked down at himself - after noticing the fact his voice was back to sounding like his adult voice again - and then at Benny. ‘How does fried archangel sound?’ He smiled wickedly.

‘Delicious!’ Benny smirked, showing his fangs.

‘Jack! Oh Jackie boy! Help your Uncle Gabriel!’ Gabriel hollered, running out of the room with Dean and Benny hot on his tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) So, how did Dean get turned back into an adult? Simple, all it required was him saying ‘I love you’, Gabriel hadn’t cared about it being in English or French when he turned Dean into a kid. 2) Um, I don’t know…this seemed like a good idea at the time, I wanted to try humor and what’s humor without everyone’s favorite Trickster-Archangel?
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	6. Song #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: There are three things in Dean’s life that he can say with absolute certainty that he loves. He loves his family (Sam, Cas, and Jack), his ’67 Chevy Impala (Baby), and a certain Louisianan vampire (Benny). But, when he gets de-aged back into that of a child, he just wants his moose…and, possibly to roast Gabriel on a spit!
> 
> Author’s Note: 1) To be perfectly honest, this isn’t the first time I’ve written this chapter…but due to a stupid mistake on my part, I ended up deleting this story…and, since I hadn’t even sent it to my beta (either one), yet…I had no back up copy. So, there’s no legitimate way this is going to be exactly like the original…but I’m gonna do my damnedest to get it as close as I can remember. 2) Besides the fact that Dean’s been de-aged back to the age of 4 and Gabriel’s the one who did it, there’s no connection between this chapter and the prior chapter. 3) This chapter actually came to being shortly after the Always Keep Fighting moose I ordered back in October was delivered. 4) The name of this particular one-shot comes from the Stone Sour song Song #3. 5) Do I plan to do another kid-Dean story after this one? Probably not. If I can do what I want, what I’ll do next won’t be posted in Hitting the Heart, at all.
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural and all characters wherein belong to their respective owners, I do not own them nor have I ever claimed to, I’m just playing around with them.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my betas for this story, vrskaandrea and Wildfire’s Flame - any remaining errors are solely my own.

‘Where’s my moose?!?’ Dean shouted angrily while throwing one stuffed moose after another at Gabriel.

Gabriel was curled up in a ball, coincidentally in Sam’s lap, with his head tucked under Sam’s chin. ‘I don’t know where your damn moose is! I’ve snapped up a bunch of identical moose for you but all you’re doing is throwing them at me! I’ll snap up one of those nice big Canadian moose if you just stop!’ Gabriel pleaded, his face turned into Sam’s chest, so his voice was slightly muffled.

‘I’ throws stuffed moose ‘want’ another thrown moose ‘my’ another moose ‘moose!’ Dean demanded.

‘How about I turn you back into your normal self-sacrificing asshole self?’ Gabriel offered.

Sam snorted. He honestly had no idea why, with everywhere Gabriel could’ve gone or disappeared to, that he decided to climb into Sam’s lap and hold onto him like his pseudo-immortal life depended on being as close as humanly (archangelically?) possible. But, while he didn’t know why Gabriel had decided to take sanctuary in his lap, he couldn’t help but find the whole situation between Dean and Gabriel to be absolutely hilarious.

‘Moose! Now!’ Dean demanded, tossing two more of the moose at Gabriel to further prove his point of anger.

‘Nougat?’ Jack offered to Cas as he entered the room, holding a bowl of crushed nougat candy in his left hand while watching the interaction between one of his dads and the only uncle he actually liked.

Cas had tried to explain to Jack many times that he didn’t ‘taste things’ like Jack, Gabriel or even Lucifer…or even possibly Michael. But that never seemed to stop the nephilim from offering Cas a handful of crushed nougat so they could just ‘sit back and watch the show’ while Dean argued with either Sam or Gabriel.

It was very rare for Dean to argue with Benny and typically only when Benny was ignoring his need for blood so he didn’t turn into a blood thirsty monster because it was something he did ‘privately’ and that wasn’t always an option. Those arguments were also what was the leading cause of the bite scars on Dean’s inner thighs that neither Cas nor Sam had told Dean they knew about. Sam’s one rule for accepting Benny into their home had been that he not drink from any humans, but bringing that up to Dean wouldn’t end well and Sam knew it.

Cas took a handful of the nougat before tossing it into his mouth.

‘I want my moose!’ Dean whined before beginning to cry.

‘Have I ever been that bad?’ Jack asked curiously.

Cas shook his head slowly as he walked over to Dean.

‘Do you have my moose?’ Dean asked with tears in his eyes as he looked up at Cas.

Cas picked Dean up under his arms before balancing him on his right hip. ‘Do I look like Gabriel to you?’ Cas asked bluntly. ‘I do have that disturbing stuffed squirrel that Crowley left for Sam if you’d prefer a squirrel,’ he offered calmly.

‘I don’t have his fucking moose, Cassie!’ Gabriel snapped.

Dean began to whimper before outright wailing at the top of his lungs.

‘Jack, send a text to Benny and tell him to get back to the bunker, NOW!’ Cas ordered. ‘The groceries can wait until…some other time,’ he added frustrated.

‘Will do.’ Jack said, already typing a message out on his smartphone.

It was only a few minutes later that the door to the bunker opened. Dean stopped in mid-throw of another stuffed moose so he could turn and look at the door. They weren’t expecting Mary back for a few days - where she went was anyone’s guess, but Dean honestly figured it had something to do with that bastard British man, Arthur Ketch…and that wasn’t something he wanted to think about. Even in his late thirties, he didn’t like thinking about who his mother was sleeping with at night.

Benny stepped into the bunker, closing the door behind him, several plastic bags hanging off his left arm, and a small brown looking stuffed animal in his right hand.

‘Moose!’ The word was drawn out as Dean happily ran up the stairs.

Benny let the bags slide off his arm mere moments before Dean jumped at him. Crouching reflexively to catch Dean before standing back up, Benny smiled at the young boy whom was now clutching the small moose to his chest while snuggling happily up to Benny. ‘Where’d you find, Mishka?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Do you remember when you wanted to drive Baby and I pointed out that you couldn’t even see over her steering wheel?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Uh huh.’ Dean said, looking up at Benny with his bright green eyes.

Benny propped Dean higher up on his right hip. ‘Do you remember how you convinced me to drive you around since you didn’t want to ride with Sam or Cas and Jack hasn’t learned how to drive?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Sammy or Cas wouldn’t have let me ride in their lap,’ Dean pointed out.

Being a vampire, blushing wasn’t as simple as it was for a human, but Benny could’ve sworn his cheeks were getting warm. ‘That point notwithstanding, you left your moose in Baby, and I didn’t realize it until I had already left for the store,’ he explained.

‘I love my Benny!’ Dean said, wrapping his arms tightly - or as tight as a four-year-old could - around Benny’s neck, making sure to keep his left hand holding his moose.

Gabriel resettled in a position that meant he was still sitting in Sam’s lap but knew if he squirmed his backside just a little…well, that was for later after they’d lost their audience.

‘And, I love my Dean,’ Benny whispered. It still threw him that Dean was so reserved as an adult but as a child he’d shout it from the rooftops despite the fact that Dean still had the mental capacity of that adult.

‘When I get back to my adult body, you’ll show me how much?’ Dean whispered with a smirk.

‘Yes, cher.’ Benny agreed, not mentioning that if Gabriel was anything to go by, they’d both end up needing that archangel provided soundproofing by the end of the night. And, if Gabriel didn’t change Dean back before then…well, he’d make sure Gabriel didn’t get any peace while he was with Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I know this was another really short one, but again…it wasn’t meant to be very long.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


End file.
